


You and me, it's a love that's true and guaranteed

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke's POV of Kabby, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kabby, Other, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: She watches in fascination how her mother puts down her mug before smiling and nonchalantly lifting her hand and brushing her thumb across Kane’s beard, most likely to get rid of some crumbs that got left from the bread he’s eating. To her amazement, Kane doesn’t even miss a beat, he simply flashes her mother a grateful smile before continuing to eat.Just how much has happened during those months she’s been gone for them to have settled in this seemingly routine?AKA Clarke’s POV of little moments between her mother and Marcus Kane!





	You and me, it's a love that's true and guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Kabby Slackru's challenge: Kabby from a different POV and I picked Clarke. 
> 
> My stupid ass deleted this fic, so I'm simply reposting this!

Clarke's aware of the fact that she hadn't been around much these past months. In the beginning, she'd been running away from the consequences of Mt. Weather and then she had to stay in Polis as Skaikru's ambassador, so she has missed things. The last time she'd been at the camp, it still been named Camp Jaha, but she had to admit Arkadia sounded better. The camp hadn't been as expanded as it was now, her mother had managed to transform what had basically been the remainings of a space station into a functioning camp.

So yes, things had definitely changed, and her mother's relationship with Marcus Kane is a fine example of those changes.

Even before the occurrences at Mt. Weather Clarke had spotted the change in their dynamic.

She still remembers the way her mother's posture had almost imperceptibly relaxed when Marcus had walked up to the camp after his capture by Lexa. She'd been standing too far away to comprehend the words the two of them had exchanged but the look on Kane's face had radiated relief at seeing her mother again.

Or how protective and worried her mother had been after they'd managed to extract Kane from beneath the collapsed building in Ton DC. The way she had carefully covered Kane with a blanket, making sure that the bandage on his thigh was still in place. Clarke knows that her mother is a caring person, even after all these years, she still cries when she loses a patient and she'll do whatever it takes to make sure that her patients pull through but the profound look of distress on her mother's face had caught her by surprise.

But then again, Kane had portrayed the same level of distress when her mother had been dragged to the table in Mt. Weather. She can still hear him screaming, trying to reason with Cage while struggling against his restraints. Afterwards, she had to push him aside in order to hug her mother. During their journey back to camp Kane had refused to leave her side, keeping her hand firmly clasped in his.

Just a week ago, as she had walked through the gates of the camp for the very first time since leaving, Kane had been standing right beside her mother, who had walked towards her with her arms open, crushing her into a heartfelt embrace with tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

After what felt like an eternity, she had taken a step backwards before turning her attention towards Kane, ready to greet him as well, only to tense in shock and surprise when the man had pulled her into a quick hug.

His whispered, "I'm happy you're back," had brought unexpected tears to her eyes, and as she had given him a gentle squeeze before releasing him.

The beaming smile on her mother's face had been an obvious sign of just how much their relationship had changed and how much they relied on each other. Which had been something Clarke had rapidly found out after being back in the camp.

Her inquiries into her mother's whereabouts had been met with;

"Probably in the council room with Kane."

"I saw Kane marching towards medical with a plate of food earlier so I assume that she's there."

"She's going over some plans with Kane."

"I think I saw her going for a walk with Kane."

Those two almost seemed inseparable.

Of course, they still disagreed on things and tensions did run high sometimes, but Clarke could tell that somehow it was different from their fights on the Ark. She noticed how after one particular dispute Kane had brought her mother a piece of cake as an apology.

She had also noticed the way her mother's eyes seemed to light up whenever Kane was near or the small upturn of her lips that seemed to be permanently stuck on her face during her conversations with him. The soft gaze Kane bestowed on her mother when he thought that nobody was looking, also hadn't gone unnoticed and honestly, Clarke's happy about it. Happy that her mother has somebody who looks out for her. Who'll make sure she eats, that she won't push herself too far.

So three days ago she had even tried to broach the subject when she'd been helping her mother with the inventory in medical.  

* * *

"You and Kane seem to be getting along pretty well," she remarks while handing her mother a bottle of pills.

"Hmm, Marcus has been a great help to me," her mother replies without even lifting her gaze as she accepts the bottle and types its name in the datapad.

The use of his first name doesn't go unnoticed by Clarke.

"Yeah, but he's more than just someone you go to for advice no?", she implores, not planning on giving up that easily. She tries to sound casual, but by the way her mother sharply looks up from the datapad, she realises that she's not being that successful.

"Of course he's more than that. I've known him for almost my entire life. He's an excellent head of the guard, an outstanding councillor and a great friend," Abby claims before refocusing her attention on the inventory.

"Yes, but -," she tries again.

"That's all it is Clarke," her mother retorts, the dismissal clear in her voice, and she knows better than to push so hands her mother the next bottle.

But a couple of hours later as she and Bellamy walk passed the council room, she catches a glimpse of Kane handing her mother a flower, a gentle smile on his face and she can't help but smirk at the sight.

* * *

She's currently in the mess hall, sharing a table with the rest of the remaining hundred, who are all cheerfully chatting away, but her eyes are focused on a table to her right where her mother’s having dinner with Kane.

She watches in fascination how her mother puts down her mug before smiling and nonchalantly lifting her hand and brushing her thumb across Kane's beard, most likely to get rid of some crumbs that got left from the bread he’s eating. To Clarke's amazement, Kane doesn’t even miss a beat, he simply flashes her mother a grateful smile before continuing to eat.

_Just how much has happened during those months she's been gone for them to have settled in this seemingly routine?_

Because the last time she’d seen her mother had been in Polis when Skaikru had become the thirteenth clan and even though she’d noticed how Kane never strayed too far from her mother’s side, how they’d managed to wordlessly communicate, or even how her mother had derived strength from her councilor's close presence, this air of domesticity surrounding them was new.

_Well, at least to her it was._

But as she glances around the mess hall, nobody else seems to notice just how intimate their Chancellor and Head of the guard are behaving. Or perhaps they're already used to it, so they simply ignore it.  

Clarke's thoughts inadvertently wander to the last time she’d seen her mother so completely at ease around a man, which had been one of the last times her family had been together in their quarters on the Ark. She remembers how her father had insisted on playing some old board game and it had honestly been one of the funniest nights of her life. Especially after he had won the game, much to her mother’s frustration because she had exclaimed that the only reason he had beating them was by cheating. With a soft smile, Clarke recalls how her dad had pretended to be hurt by her mother's insistence that he had cheated.

Reminiscing about that night, Clarke realises that the initial pain that accompanied every single memory she had of her father had faded to a dull ache and she observes with a small smile how Kane almost casually picked the tomatoes from her mother’s plate before piling them on his. She can't help but chuckle at the action, it looks like her mother’s distaste for the food is common knowledge.

"Didn't the doc teach you that it's rude to stare?” A voice to her left jests.

Not expecting someone talking to her, Clarke's so startled that she nearly drops her mug, which causes Raven to laugh.

"I wasn't staring", Clarke vehemently denies, but the mechanic merely raises a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Please! I doubt you have even blinked during the past 10 minutes,” Raven scoffs while taking a sip from her mug.

Realising that she's caught, and knowing that denying it wouldn't help at all, Clarke shrugs, "I'm just curious, that's all. It's not that they're being subtle about it."

"Course you are,” Raven replies, “You're lucky they're keeping it PG-13. _For a change_ "

Clarke's eyes widen in shock, she didn't think she'd missed that much, "My mom has kissed Kane??!" She hisses in a low voice while leaning over the table, getting closer to the mechanic.

Raven simply rolls her eyes, "If only! But unfortunately for my wallet, they haven't. But they - and I - still got some time before my bet falls through. Besides I've placed some other bets so I'm good,” she explains with a smirk,  “They have however had some intense eye contact," she adds while scrunching her nose and looking slightly nauseous, "Or they are having intense eye contact if I'm being completely truthful."

At the look of discomfort on her friend's face, Clarke can't help but chuckle, "Come on Raven. You can't possibly convince that something as innocent as eye contact is enough to make _the_ Raven Reyes blush.

Taking another sip from her mug, the girl scoffs, "Says the person who has never witnessed it. Because I can tell you one thing, you can describe their eye contact in various ways but innocent isn't a word I'd use, at all. Not even close! Seriously, walking in on those two when they're in the midst of that is just -", Raven shudders, "I know that this might sound weird but it's almost worse than it would be if we walked in on them _actually_ kissing."

"That bad huh?"

The girl nods, "But to be fair, I’ve been fortunate not have walked in on them and I've had some fun with it as well. Trying to make either of them blush has been a great source of entertainment for me. Abby generally manages to keep her composure but Kane falls for it every single time. It's honestly amusing to watch him stammer," she chuckles, "Especially if your mother is in the same room. We've all had some fun with it."

"Wait just how long has it been going on?" Clarke asks, her brow furrowed.

"For a while now. Why? Do you mind?"

The question takes her by surprise and as Clarke takes a second to think it over, she realises that she actually doesn't mind that her mother has found someone else. She deserves happiness, even if Clarke still has some difficulty in separating the Kane from the ground to the Kane she knew on the Ark."

"No, I don't. It's just weird to see my mom all happy with _Kane_ of all people. I mean, it's not like they were on friendly terms on the Ark," she admits.

"Yes well, a lot has changed since landing on the ground. People have changed, and Kane is definitely one of them," Raven retorts, her voice has a defensive tone to it, which surprises Clarke since she didn't think that Raven was particularly close to Kane.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like I wasn't happy for my mom," she's quick to reassure her friend and to her relief, Raven's posture relaxes and she gives her a small nod.

"Listen, Clarke don't take this the wrong way but you weren't here after we all came back from Mt. Weather. You didn't see how heartbroken your mom was after she realised that you left", Raven explains, reaching over and giving her friend a quick hand squeeze at the look of guilt that flickers across Clarke's face at the reminder of how she left everybody behind.

"You didn't see how Kane took care of your mom. How he refused to leave her side. Stayed beside her even when she demanded to be left alone. How he slept on a chair next to her cot in medical so that when she woke up from a nightmare, he was there to comfort her. Or how he tried to lessen her workload by taking over tasks, sometimes working for days without a decent amount of sleep just to make sure that your mother didn't overwork herself. I honestly believe that Kane's presence is one of the main reasons why your mother managed to pull through," Raven confesses, her voice soft and slightly pained when she remembers how helpless she had felt while watching Abby go through all of that.

"He did all of that?" Clarke asks, sounding surprised and she lets her gaze drift to the table once more. Her mother's laughing at something Kane had said and as Clarke observes them, it's almost as if she's seeing Kane in a new light. Logically, she'd known that he hadn't been the same man from the Ark, but after knowing what she knows now, knowing how he had taken care of her mother and how he made her laugh, she can't help but feel a sense of gratitude towards and a flicker of affection for him.

Because Clarke knows how badly her father's death had affected her mother, realises that there's still a lot of guilt that she carries with her. Her mother's strong, she's one of the strongest women she has ever known, but even strong people need someone and the knowledge that she has Kane, that he won't leave but stay beside her mother, makes a bit of the tension she's been carrying around since Mt. Weather leave her body.

"Yeah, he did," Raven softly confirms.

With a shaky smile, Clarke turns her attention back towards her friend, "Well, whatever bet you've placed, count me in!", she proclaims with a smile, breaking out in laughter when Raven enthusiastically hits the surface of the table with the palm of her hand.

"That's the spirit!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
